


Opportunities

by navaan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, F/F, Flirting, Getting Together, POV Female Character, Pre-Threesome, Secret Identity, Suggestive Themes, Threesome - F/F/F implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Cat Grant only got so far because she knew when to take her chances and when to not let an opportunity pass her by. And sometimes you have played it safe long enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cdybedahl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdybedahl/gifts).



Cat respected people who could hold their own against her. Lucy Lane was the kind of woman she could respect, and it wasn’t all down to the fact that she was so different from her annoying sister Lois. What she respected in Lucy, was the ability to stand on her own two feet and respect herself. She had watched her work at CatCo trying to make a doomed relationship work, but in the end she had walked away from it her head held high, the respect for herself and her own work intact.

Of course, Cat hadn’t followed up on her, when she’d left James Olson and CatCo, but she knew that with her background and her name she would make it far in the military.

A woman like Lucy Lane could make in the world and the woman who had walked out of her offices on her last day of work, had been prepared to do what it took to do well.

Cat had not expected to see her again, because wherever her path would take her it would not be back to CatCo.

Then why was Cat looking down at a grainy surveillance picture of Supergirl at the latest ground zero, hovering in the air above someone wearing a uniform, giving orders to what looked like a special operations squad? Above someone who looked a lot like Lucy Lane?

She turned the picture from one side to the other, picked up the different enhancements she’d had made and frowned. Why would the younger Lane daughter be commanding her own troops? How fast did you go from attorney to commanding a squad in this day and age? There was something there she was missing, clearly, and that was usually where a story was hiding.

But that wasn’t why she was staring at the picture.

It was her girl in all her glory hovering over the Lane sister that supposedly had broken up with her boyfriend because he was more interested in supers than her. And even on this picture with the bad colors and the blurred details, Cat could see the glow. Supergirl was her girl and she knew her body language. 

Her girl was glowing.

Her girl was smiling.

At the woman that she was sure was Lucy Lane in a black uniform.

Huh.

Cat wasn’t quite sure whether she was intrigued - or whether she should feel threatened. After all she’d spent a lot of time cultivating her relationship with her girl and she wasn’t ready to just be pushed aside.

Not even by a young woman who she respected.

She left the pictures lying on her desk and stepped towards the windows, from where she watched the night sky. She needed to talk to Supergirl and usually Supergirl found her when it was necessary. And she was not yet intrigued or worried enough to call out to her - or stage a dangerous situation. She was just curious.

And although she was presently playing along with the girl’s wishes to remain “incognito” she was in the comfortable position of knowing that Supergirl worked at CatCo. When she really wanted to know what was going on, she would know where to find Kara Danvers.

Cat Grant was patient. She was ready to play the long game to get her woman.

* * *

Supergirl gave CatCo and Cat herself another interview after she saved the city once more. They had rapport now and that was good. Supergirl came to Cat and not always as the hero. They were close enough to be friends and that was the foundation she wanted. Cat wanted to keep things open for something more.

Flirting was allowed though when Kara was the costumed hero, confident and radiant and Cat never held back.

The smiles it earned her stayed with her.

She was busy enough to forget all about the mystery surrounding Lucy Lane and her connection to her girl until she walked to her office, shouting orders and her little assistant, Kara, stumbled in just that second to late to give her the paper cup with her requested latte.

“Kira,” Cat said as an aside. “I’m thankful you remember you work here at all with attractive former employees taking up your time.”

There was nothing unusual about her assistant being just a little confused and inattentive. She never took on someone who had no potential, and she knew that Kara could be better that the insecure assistant one day, if she finally learned to show some teeth and use her elbows when she was not wearing a costume, but she was not going to get there if she was chatting with Lucy Lane at her desk during work hours. Cat had coaxed out a more radiant Supergirl, she would succeed in coaxing out a stronger Kara Danvers.

“Why is Ms. Lane back here at all? I don’t like losing capable people, but she quit. And she’s not back with sweet James, now, is she?”

Kara’s eyes widened, giving away more than she wanted to and she stuttered: “I… I really don’t think so, Ms. Grant.”

“I would be appalled if she were. He’s good looking and smart, but they were both holding each other back, don’t you agree?”

Kara, looking over her shoulder at Ms. Lane, then back at her, befuddled and at a loss of words, stuttered: “I really couldn’t say.”

“Because you still have a crush on James or because Ms. Lane is here for you?”

It was funny to see Kara, in her cute, but slightly naive assistant persona, choke on her next breath. And it gave Cat a thought. She was never one to pass up a chance when it presented itself. She considered the young woman calmly waiting beside Kara’s desk, and nodded at her, when their eyes met.

“You know what? Send her in here, before she leaves.”

“I don’t think she’s looking for a job…”

“Not everything is about career building, Kara. Even I know that.”

* * *

Lucy Lane had the same confident stride that Cat had seen so many times when Lois Lane had rushed into the Daily Planet. She supposed that consciously or not, both had learned that kind of walk from the general who had brought them up.

She had never found it appealing in Lois, but with Lucy it was part of a very confident and not overzealous young woman. It was part of a quite attractive package.

“Ms. Lane,” Cat said and smiled, going for friendly. She had no hard feelings for Lucy. The opposite in fact. “I trust you are doing well as always, so I will cut to the chase. I know we both have a mutual friend,” as she said it she let her eyes glide over her staff outside of her office, and rest for a moment on Kara, considering all the pieces of a continued puzzle. “A friend I’ve had my eye on since she revealed herself to the world and that is very _dear_ to me. Can you pass Supergirl a message when you see her next time?” She made a show of writing some words down on the paper, while from the corner of her eyes she watched Kara staring off into space. “I _really_ need her to come and see me. It’s an urgent personal matter.” She smiled, brighter than she usually would in this office.

Lucy had grown still, contemplated the words and then said: “Miss Grant, what makes you think I’m the right person to ask for an interview with your favorite alien?”

“Is that what she is to you, Miss Lane? She is so much more to me, or I wish she was. And I had a feeling the two of you had seen more of each other lately…” She was looking at Kara again, who this time caught her staring and looked away. “In a working capacity, I mean. Am I wrong?” 

Lucy’s eyes narrowed. “What makes you say that?” 

“Oh,” Cat said lightly. “I run a media company. I have my sources. Come on, it’s just a favor and I swear I won’t tell. Secret military sections working with superheroes? Dear god, that sounds like the dullest kind of conspiracy theory. Not exactly newsworthy, is it?”

The fact that Lucy smiled at her now, won her another level of respect from Cat. There were no denials and no arguments. Lucy simply held out her hand for the piece of paper. “We are all a little careful where certain friendships are concerned.”

“For good reason. She may think she can take on the world, but she needs people to watch her back.”

Lucy nodded once before leaving the office.

She was smart enough to put the note into her jacket pocket before walking towards Kara, smiling, saying good-bye. The paper did not pass hands right then.

But it would.

Cat enjoyed a bit of a challenge.

* * *

_I’m not fooled Kara,_

_The flirting has gone on long enough. Meet me tonight at 8. My apartment._

_Bring your dashing girlfriend._

* * *

Cat knew there were a couple of ways this could go. Kara would completely ignore the message or both of them would be appalled at the suggestion. But you never gained things that were _worth it_ by playing it safe.

She opened a bottle of red wine, looked over the dinner table set for three, poured herself a glass and took a slow sip.

The balcony door was wide open and she was prepared to keep it open until she knew that she would have to throw away most of the food provided by one of her favorite caterers. But then, just as she was taking the second, slow sip, she heard the familiar rustle of the cape and looked over her shoulder without turning, showing her own confidence.

Kara had an arm around Lucy’s hip, holding her easily in the air at her side. Lucy, clad in her uniform again, looked calm and stood straight as soon as her feet touched the ground. 

Supergirl was radiant as ever, but she was biting her lips.

Out of her depth, but definitely interested.

Cat made a wide open gesture at the table. “Dinner first?” she asked suggestively and did not bother to hide her real interest, did not bother to stop her eyes from raking over both their forms, her intentions more than clear.

And she knew this battle was hers, when Supergirl blushed an adorable hew of red and Lucy Lane smiled at her, Cat’s interest mirrored in her eyes.

Dinner would have to wait after all.


End file.
